


Fortune Favors the Brave

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: A fic I wrote for Tumblr, based on a prompt by TabbyStardust:"Joan Watson had never fallen for a woman before."I went in a darker direction.





	Fortune Favors the Brave

Joan Watson had never fallen in love with a woman before. At least, to Jamie Moriarty’s knowledge. And she wasn’t going to let that stop her from doing her best to entice Sherlock’s dear friend.

Sure there was the issue of well, being Sherlock's  _nemesis_  (and sometimes the only person he could talk to about the torture of being a genius, but well, life gets complicated). But if she could get the great detective to bend, Joan Watson would eventually come around.

Moriarty wasn’t surprised when she found herself attracted to Joan. It wasn’t just that she was aesthetically pleasing, but also the fire within her. And the fact that she had outsmarted Moriarty – taking advantage of her weakness to be the best person in the room – intrigued her all the same. The Sherlock she knew preferred to be the smartest man in the room, surrounded by sycophants and supporters. Watson wasn’t any of that.

Dabbing a paint brush onto the palate, Moriarty busied herself, adding color to her latest piece. Standing back and studying it for a moment, she smiled at the work. Joan’s hair in the painting was lush and dark, her eyes sparkled with warmth and a wisdom from experience. Even the light dusting of freckles along the nose and cheeks was like reality.

Moriarty smiled to herself, making note that she needed someone to secret the painting out and send it to Joan for her. 

 _Fortune favors the brave_ , she thought to herself.  _Joan Watson is going to be mine, even though she might not realize it now._


End file.
